


steadfast

by throughout



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, Happy Alec Lightwood, Lightwood Siblings, Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughout/pseuds/throughout
Summary: The one where Alec and Isabelle have a short, and hopeful conversation about the future.





	steadfast

**Author's Note:**

> v short drabble I wrote while having mad feelings at 2 am in the morning! Love me some Lightwood sibling bonding :')
> 
> find me on tumblr [@goldenalec](http://goldenalec.tumblr.com/) <3 (previously @aleclightbaene)

It’s a late Friday afternoon at the Institute when Alec brings it up for the first time.

The two of them are sitting in the ops center. It’s been a relatively quiet day, by New York standards. So much so that Alec has the time to sit next to Izzy while she works her way through organising the Institute’s archives on one of the computers. It’s a simple moment, but Izzy cherishes the time she gets with her big brother by her side.

Even if Alec is on his phone the whole time, a ridiculously lovesick smile on his face as his thumbs move in a blur, typing out messages faster than lightning.

When he laughs out loud for the fifth time, Izzy finds it hard to wipe her own smile off her face. It’s an unabashed laugh, unstoppable in the way it seems to light up the room with its guileless emergence. A laugh that was pretty rare before Magnus Bane had entered Alec’s life.

Alec looks up to see Izzy grinning at him.

“What?” He asks, raising a quizzical brow.

“Nothing.” Izzy shakes her head, turning her attention briefly back to the computer, “It’s just - you’re turning into one of  _those_  couples that everyone hates because of how sickeningly perfect you are for each other.”

Alec makes a small, offended noise, but he’s smiling nonetheless, “I waited my whole life to be  _that_  couple.” He quips playfully, “I think I deserve it.”

The words hold more weight than they let on. Izzy senses it in the distant look, ever so slight, that forms in her brother’s eyes. She takes his hand in hers, squeezing it slightly, trying to put every ounce of love that she feels for him into it, for all his happiness.

“I’m going to marry him, Iz.” Alec says then, after a beat of silence, the steadfast conviction Izzy loves about him lacing every syllable. Like Magnus is a given, tied inexorably to Alec’s being. Like their love is infinite, the kind of love that could write itself into permanence among the stars.

Izzy squeezes his hand. His smile widens, and he glances down at his phone again. Alec, the man who would give up his own happiness in a heartbeat for those he loves, for his responsibilities. And it means the world to Izzy to see him like this, doing something for himself. To love a man, freely and unconditionally, with every part of his being for all to see.

She smiles at him, with all the fluttering warmth in her stomach, and says, “I can’t wait to welcome him into the family.”


End file.
